


Pleasures Given

by tenelkadjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenelkadjo/pseuds/tenelkadjo
Summary: Smut one shot with no plot where Mando is waiting for you when you get home.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	Pleasures Given

He is waiting for you like you knew he would be. The night is dark and the moons are blotted out from the clouds. On the outskirts of this town, on a planet no one cares enough to remember the name of, you step into the room. After anticipating him all day, you know every nerve in your body is alight; you are anxious to receive his touches even if they can never go as far as you desire.

When the mandalorion sees you, he stands. In head to toe armor he gleams from the couple of lights turned on in the room. You want to throw your arms around him, knock the helmet off, kiss him. But that will never happen. Instead you go over to him, pressing your body against his cold armor, gazing up at the helmet. His hands slide down your waist, gripping your hips.

You cannot read his expression but the rigid way he stands is all you need to know that he wants you just as badly as you want him. His hands move lower, grab your ass, grips it hard. Your body is warm and suddenly it is evident you are wearing too much clothing.

Your fingers go to the belt buckle but Mando brings his hands up, undoes it himself. You watch the way his gloved fingers work. Every inch of him is covered and has been since you first laid eyes on him. When the belt drops to the floor and you begin to wiggle out of your pants, your cheeks flush. No matter how many times you do this, being so naked in front of Mando leaves you shy at first.

However, he knows how to cure you of that. He grabs you by the hips and lifts you up as if you are a doll, placing you at the edge of the nearest table. Neither of you speak. You know what you came here for and so does he. Since taking up with Mando, you know you cannot expect any sort of normal relationship. To be honest, you aren't looking for one either. But the way he makes you feel...well, other people you have been with are normally more selfish with their affections.

You shrug out of your shirt, letting it fall onto the table. Mando leans forward, bringing his gloved hands across your tits, pinching your nipples in between his fingers. Your skin breaks out in goosebumps as he gropes you. You wish he could be inside you -

Your thoughts are swiftly cut off as Mando lifts up his hands. To your shock, he reaches for one his gloves and tugs it off. It falls to the floor. For the first time since you began this surreal dance with him, you are seeing his bare skin. He removes his other glove.

It is as if he has stripped completely naked in front of you. Even something as small as removing his gloves you know is a big deal for him. You are too afraid to speak, afraid of startling him and ruining the moment.

His hands linger over your body for what feels like decades. It is a sweet agony in waiting for him to touch you without gloves. The other times you have been with him, it has always been him getting you off with his gloved fingers. You don't know what pleasure he receives from it. Perhaps afterwards he goes to his quarters and touches himself to you when it is safe to remove the armor and helmet. You aren't sure. You never ask him too many questions, too afraid you might send him scuttling away.

Finally, mercifully, his fingers touch your stomach. His skin is warm against yours and so incredibly real that you have to remind yourself this isn't some fevered dream. Mando is touching you with bare fingers. It should be absurd that something so small is sending butterflies through your body and yet...

His fingertips trace back up to your tits and now they are pinching and tugging on your nipples gently. You find yourself mesmerized by the image of his bare fingers touching you. You cannot look away. Every nerve in your body is screaming for more; it is all you can do not to grab his hand and force his fingers in you. But Mando is clearly leading this encounter and you are determined not to ruin it.

His fingers swoop down across your tits, lazily across your stomach, lower, lower, stops at the top of your underwear. With a bare finger, Mando drags it down the front of the fabric along your pussy lips. You let out a quiet moan, knowing you are soaking wet, knowing if you are patient enough, he will give you what you need. He is never selfish.

His fingers go to the sides of your underwear. Instead of tugging them, he simply rips them. They tear cleanly and before you can reply, his bare fingers are grazing your lips once more. You are watching them, entranced by mere fingers. Somehow, the sight of him in his armor with bare fingers is the sexiest thing ever. How can you ever explain that to your friends? You are certain no one would understand how it feels to have a mandalorion do this to you; everyone would focus on the armor more than the pleasure. No, Mando is your secret – one you treasure.

He moves his fingers away from your pussy, leans forward slightly closer to your face and brings his fingers up to your lips. They brush across them, warm and your mouth opens before you even register what you are doing. Mando puts two fingers in your mouth and instinctively you wrap your lips around them. Swirling your tongue around his fingers, you look at him directly, hoping that he knows you wish this was his cock, that if the armor wasn't in the way, it would be your mouth wrapped around his cock, giving him pleasure.

You can hear his breathing through the helmet. It is slightly ragged. He is turned on, desperate, yet cannot have you the way you both want. Your tongue swirls across his fingers. You don't break the gaze, hoping that through his helmet he can see you clearly, can see how much you want more of him.

Mando pulls his fingers from your mouth, dragging them across your lips. You are so turned on it that it is difficult to think. With his other hand, he cups your cheek. Fingers graze across your skin. You close your eyes for a few moments, enjoying his skin against yours. It is the most you will ever feel of Mando. He is warmth and passion and yours.

Mando slowly brings his hands away from your face and trails them languidly down your body, dragging out each moment, before his fingers are back at your pussy.

His fingers gently probe your lips before he slips one inside you. You gasp as he moves his finger slowly in and out of your hole before he puts another finger inside. Then, he keeps his pace steady, pumping his fingers in and out of you, moving at a pace just enough to bring you pleasure but not to climax.

You watch his fingers move in you, arching your hips slightly to give Mando better access. With his other hand, he very gently rubs your clit. Gasping, your eyes close and you go slack, laying down on the table, unable to prop yourself up anymore. You know what he is going to do next and it is the thing you want most in the universe.

Mando pumps his fingers in your pussy, teasing your clit with his other hand. His fingers rub it slowly, sometimes he stops completely for a few agonizing seconds only to then brush his fingertips across it. All the while, his fingers move inside you. He knows exactly what you need to cum and how to give it to you.

You grip the sides of the table, not caring how cold it is, not caring that you are naked in front of someone fully clothed. All you can focus on is Mando's fingers inside you – this time no gloves in the way, just him – as he works your pussy. He rubs your clit steadily now, a little faster as he finger fucks you. You wish he could take the helmet off, put his mouth there -

The pleasure blots out desires that will never come to fruition. You are moaning now, loud enough that the neighbors will know something is going on but you do not care. Mando is finger fucking you harder, his fingers moving deep inside you, coming all the way out and then going back inside. Sometimes, he stops and wiggles his fingers deep in your cunt while his other hand rubs your clit faster.

The pressure is mounting now. You rock your hips to meet his thrusts, imagining it is his cock inside you; you'd fuck him even with the armor on, at this point, you don't care. You want to hear him moan in your ear, to hear him lose control -

With one final flick of your clit, Mando's fingers bring you to climax. With a gasp of pleasure, you begin to cum. You wiggle against his hand, wanting more of him, wanting all of him, as you cum. His fingers are still inside you as you climax. Your pussy tightens around them; the orgasm is so intense that you can't think properly.

After what feels like ages, you finally come down from your climax. Your body feels heavy but you manage to prop yourself up to look at Mando. His fingers are pulled out of you. He leans forward, bringing his fingers to your lips.

“Can I see you taste yourself?” He speaks for the first time and even though his voice is polite, there is something raw underneath. Getting you off like that has turned him on stronger than before – he has never made a request before and you don't dream of refusing him.

You open your mouth and his fingers are back inside. You can taste yourself on his fingers. You make sure to slowly drag your lips across his bare skin. You want him to think of this tonight, to cum to the image of your lips wrapped around his fingers, tasting yourself. Mando's breathing hitches for a second and it is enough to know that the self control he has right now to remain in his armor is taking all of his strength.

After you clean his fingers, he puts his gloves back on. You grab a blanket off the chair, covering yourself, suddenly acutely aware of your nakedness next to him.

“Thank you.” He says to you as if he wasn't the one who just gave you pleasure with no thought to your own. He always thanks you at the end, making it a bit formal and you always reply with -

“You don't have to thank me each time, Mando.”

He tilts his head to the side for a second, chewing on this, opts to say, “Have a good night.”

You watch him leave the room, the doors gliding shut behind him. You know that in a few days he will be here again until he has to move on to another planet. You will enjoy the pleasures given; it would be silly to refuse them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my work, please consider taking a look at my patreon! you can get early access to my projects as well as blog posts about my works: https://www.patreon.com/lylabanks


End file.
